lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:John Sullivan/Ideas for Packs for Year 3 and Beyond (Updated)
Here's an updated list of themes for future annual Lego Dimensions upgrades Very likely additions Steven Universe *Level Pack (Jail Break/Gem Drill): Steven Universe with Lion and Mr Universe Van *Team Pack: Peridot and Lapis Lazuli *Fun Pack: Amethyst *Fun Pack: Pearl *Fun Pack: Garnet Shrek *Story Pack: Shrek with Onion Chariot and Swamp Gateway *Fun Pack: Puss in Boots with Dragon Kung Fu Panda *Level Pack: Po How to Train Your Dragon *Story Pack (How to Train Your Dragon 3): Hiccup with Toothless Captain Underpants *Fun Pack: Captain Underpants Spaceballs *Level Pack (Spaceballs The Level Pack): Lone Star with Winebago and Dot Matrix Jaws *Fun Pack: Martin Brody with The Orca Pee Wee's Big Adventure *Level Pack: Pee Wee Herman Mars Attacks! *Level Pack: Martian Ambassador with Martian UFO and Martian Giant Robot Animaniacs *Level Pack (Wakko's Wish): Wakko Warner (switches to Yakko or Dot) with Sail Sled and Water Tower Looney Tunes *Level Pack (Looney Tunes Back In Action): Daffy Duck (change to Duck Dodgers) *Fun Pack: Bugs Bunny *Team Pack: Marvin the Martian and Wile E. Coyote Peanuts *Fun Pack: Snoopy with Dog House Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Fun Pack: Willy Wonka with Wonkamobile The Addams Family *Fun Pack: Uncle Fester Casper *Fun Pack: Casper Cartoon Network *Level Pack (When Toons Collide): Dexter with Dexo-Transformer and The Laboratory Rat *Team Pack: Grim and Courage with Grim's Trunk and Courage's Computer *Fun Pack: Ed (switch to Edd or Eddy) with Prototype Rocket *Fun Pack: Numbuh One (switch to anyone from the KND Sector V) with C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Ben 10 *Fun Pack: Ben Tennyson with Rustbucket Hanna-Barbera *Team Pack: Fred Flintstone and George Jetson with Flintstone Car and Rosie the Robot Rankin-Bass *Level Pack: Rudolph with Big Ben and Santa's Sleigh *Fun Pack: Frosty *Team Pack: Snow Miser and Heat Miser How the Grinch Stole Christmas *Fun Pack: The Grinch with Grinch's Sleigh The Mask *Fun Pack: The Mask The Iron Giant *Level Pack: Hogarth Houghes *Fun Pack: The Iron Giant (minifigure) Star Wars *Team Pack: Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader with X-Wing and TIE Fighter *Fun Pack: Boba Fett with Slave I *Fun Pack: Rey with Rey's Speeder Indiana Jones *Fun Pack: Indiana Jones with OB-CPO Marvel *Team Pack: Captain America and Iron Man with Captain's Motorcycle and Hulkbuster *Fun Pack: Spider-Man with Spider Mobile *Fun Pack: Deadpool with Chimichanga Truck Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Level Pack: Eddie Valiant with Benny the Cab and Dip Sprayer *Fun Pack: Rogger Rabbit with Record Player Pirates of the Carribean *Story Pack (Dead Men Tell No Tales): Jack Sparrow with Black Pearl Avatar: The Last Airbender *Fun Pack: Aang with Appa Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Level Pack: Jimmy Neutron with Goddard and Hovercar Danny Phantom *Fun Pack: Danny Phantom with Specter Speeder Shantae *Team Pack: Shantae and Risky Boots Earthworm Jim *Level Pack: Earthworm Jim with Pocket Rocket and Crazed Cycle Team Fortress 2 *Level Pack (Man vs. Machine): Engineer with Sentry and Dispenser *Team Pack: Heavy and Spy with TF Truck and Sandvich May or may not be likely Spongebob Squarepants *Story Pack (Sponge Out of Water): Spongebob and Plankton with Patty Wagon and Krusty Krab Gateway *Team Pack: Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks *Since Spongebob and TMNT licenses are currently held by Megs Blocks, it might not be likely if they were added to Lego Dimensions. In case they can't make it then maybe Jimmy Neutron and Avatar might be Plan B. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Level Pack: Leonardo *Fun Pack: Michaelangelo *Team Pack: Donatello and Raphael The Lego Ninjago Movie *Story Pack: Lloyd (The Lego Ninjago Movie) *There are already alot of Ninjago characters in the first year, so I'm not sure how a Lego Ninjago Movie pack would work. Crash Bandicoot *Level Pack: Crash Bandicoot with Aku Aku and Nitro Kart *Since Crash Bandicoot is already included to Skylanders, a competitor of Lego Dimensions, it might not be possible even though Traveller's Tales made a couple of Crash Bandicoot games (Wrath of Cortex and Twinsanity). The Angry Birds Movie *Level Pack: Red with Slingshot and Go Cart Minecraft *Fun Pack: Steve with Creeper Samurai Jack *Level Pack: Samurai Jack *Samurai Jack would make an awesome addition, but since the show is continuing on Adult Swim, which is exciting, it might be more darker, so I'm not sure if it's the best idea now. Totally unlikely *Nintendo games like The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon and Super Mario would never be possible unless they were console exclusive which wouldn't be totally fair. This also goes for Xbox's Banjo-Kazooie and Halo and Playstation's Ratchet & Clank and Sly Cooper. *Hasbro properties like Transformers, My Little Pony, and G.I. Joe will never happen since Hasbro is one of Lego's biggest rivals, unless if it were "dogs and cats living together mass histeria". *No Skylanders characters would be likely since Skylanders is the main rival of Lego Dimensions. *Nobody likes The Emoji Movie, and Pixels might not work. *Films like Terminator, Predator, Alien, Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street, and The Matrix might be too violent for a family game. *Adult-oriented films and TV shows like Family Guy, Archer, Rick & Morty, South Park, and Sausage Party are too vulgar for a Lego game, therefore it would never happen. Futurama might work if they can censor it right, but I'm not sure. Category:Blog posts